Fall in love or Fall in hate?
by audresacoolkid
Summary: Aly is Susies cousin who takes her place at the HS. She falls for Dil, but there's more to this girl than meets the eye. Will drama and misunderstanding bring this girl to her grave early? Dil-OC Tommy-Lil Phil-Kimi Angelica-Chuckie
1. Transfers, New Friends, and Jokes

"You slut! Going after ALL of our boyfriends!" Angelica didn't give me a chance to even begin to think of a response when her right fist connected with my jaw, knocking me flat onto the ground. I rubbed my jaw, spitting out blood. I stood up, dusting myself off, before looking at the three girls. Lil; the most beautiful, popular girl, Angelica; the most bad ass bitch that tried to act like she didn't have a heart, and Kimi; the most pretty and talented cheerleader, yet they were accusing me of trying to steal their boyfriends. A girl that had no confidence stealing the boyfriends of the three most confident females in town? Yeah, right. I smiled sweetly at them, using the only thing I knew; Anger, then walked straight past them, purposely bumping my shoulder into Angelica. I kept walking, ignoring the stares. Everyone knew I could take them, I was the captain and quarter-back of the foot ball team. A girl quarter-back and team captain, at that, but I wasn't going to stoop to their stupid level, not even knowing what was going on. I kept my head high, only stopping when I saw Chuckie, Tommy, and Phil, eyes wide as saucers at the scene that had played in front of them. I rolled my eyes, keeping my face blank, almost past them when Tommy's hand shot out, grabbing my upper arm. I kept my back to them.

"What happened, Aly?"

"Flick off, Pickles. You too, DeVille, Finster." He didn't let go of my arm, just tightened his grip, pulling me in front of him.

"What happened, Aly? Don't sit here and tell us to flick off! Angelica just socked your ass, what for?"

"If you don't let go of me, Tommy, I swear to god I will run ALL of you until you pass out." I growled. He finally let go of my arm, glaring at me. I walked past them, headed to my car where Dil was laying on the hood, his shirpa hat covering his face. He clearly didn't witness what happened. I coughed quietly, gently touching his arm, before unlocking my door and throwing my bag into the backseat. I unlocked the doors, getting into my seat while Dil got in his. I started the car, when he noticed I wasn't looking at him.

"Aly... What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Even though we're dating, I'm still getting accused of trying to steal everyone's boyfriends and girlfriends. Angelica fucking socked my ass."

He grunted in frustration, grumbling the whole drive to his house. I kissed his cheek before pretty much kicking him out of my car, before speeding down to my apartment that my Aunt Lucy and Uncle Randy paid for. I parked my car, grabbing my bag, and running up the stairs. I fumbled with my bag, searching for my keys when my door 'magically' opened. I jumped back, scared out of my mind when Susie walked out, looking at me with concerned eyes. I rushed past her, throwing my bag into the front closet, heading to my room. She followed me slowly, knowing I needed to collect my thoughts. I slammed my bedroom door, sliding against it to the floor, hugging my knees. I knew Susie would wait, even if it took all night. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling, trying to ignore the memories flying through my mind

_Flashback_

_ "You're soaking wet, Aly. Not the good kind either." Josh winked at me._

_ "It's raining outside, you dumb ass." I rolled my eyes._

_ "Why's it raining at the end of summer? What in the f-"_

_ "Miss Johnson! Miss Johnson! Please report to the office, immediately." bursted out of the intercom. I sighed, ringing out my hair onto the gym floor. Josh snickered, mumbling something. I side kicked, knocking him to the floor while my laughter peeled off the walls, echoing around. I walked to the front office, chuckling slightly. I walked straight into the principals office, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. He sighed, looking up from a bunch of papers._

_ "Aly.. I'm sorry, but you're being transferred."_

_ I shook my head in disbelief. "Why am I being transferred? I'm the team captain and quarter-back, your first girl quarter-back, why am I being transferred? This is MY year, Mr. Ford. You can't just send me away!"_

_ "I was informed that your cousin, Susie Carmichael, informed you of a possible student transfer between her school and ours. It's been confirmed. Susie is to come here, you're to be sent to hers. You are the team captain and quarter-back of their team. It was the only way I'd let you be transferred." _

_ I nodded my head, cursing Susie. I stood up, shaking his hand, then walking out heading to the gym. I made my way up to Josh, hugging him. I told him what happened and he reprogrammed his number in my phone, knowing how I had deleted it, telling me that if I needed anything, he would be there in a few hours. I smiled, going back to the locker room to collect all my things..._

_ A week later..._

_ "Susie, I don't want to meet your friends. I don't want to be here. I want to go home." I complained._

_ "Aly, come on." She dragged me to the door of a two story house. I sighed, trying to think of a way to get out of here while she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a boy with bright blue eyes, almost blue-black hair opened the door. He smiled at Susie, stepping out of his doorway when his eyes met mine. I looked back at him, only to avoid his gaze as he stood there, half extended in a hug to Susie with his mouth hanging open. I finally met his stare, raising an eyebrow, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it, looking at Susie, then back to me. _

_ "What's your name, beautiful?"_

_ I looked at him with a complete lack of interest. "Aly." I simply stated, a monotone replacing my usual flowing and sarcastic voice. He quirked an eyebrow, looking at Susie. She shrugged, letting herself into the house. I followed suit, being abnormally aware of how he kept 'one'-overing me. Susie led us to the living room, where a group of kids were sitting. I kept my distance behind Susie, uncomfortable. She turned, grabbing my hand, pulling me front and center._

_ "Hey guys. This is my cousin, Aly. She'll be taking my place at the school."_

_ They all turned their eyes towards us, confusion taking over as they looked from Susie, a very evident African American, to me,a blue/gray eyed, strawberry-dirty blonde haired white chick. I smiled sarcastically, noticing how their eyes darted back and forth between us. _

_ "Uhm.. Susie... She's white." stated a brown haired guy, looking at his identical sister for confirmation._

_ Susie sighed, frowning. "She's my dad's brothers daughter. Her mom's white. Not everyone has to be the same color to be related, Phillip."_

_ "If you're Phillip, then you must be...?" I asked his twin._

_ "I'm Lillian. We'd rather be called Phil and Lil. The blonde girl is Angelica, the guy she's currently sucking face with is Chuckie. Kimi is Chuckie's sister, and Phils girlfriend. Tommy let you in and that kid over there, sitting upside down, is Dil."_

_ I nodded, noticing how she kept glancing at Tommy like she was just dying to be his girlfriend. I glanced over to Dil, eyes widening as I realized how cute he was. I looked away, clearing my throat nervously. _

_ "Uhm.. So, who plays football here?" _

_ Three pairs of hands shot up into the air. _

_ "And who's quarter-back?"_

_ Tommy stood up, smirking. I smirked back, knowing I was about to wipe that stupid grin off his face. I walked up to him, looking up to him as he was at least a five inches taller than I. I put on my best fake innocent look, causing his smirk to falter ever so slightly. _

_ "I'm the new team captain and quarter-back, so pick another position." I walked over to sit in front of the chair Dil was occupying, laughter visibly shaking my body, but no sound came. Tommy stalked over to me, his face full of complete and utter confidence, like he thought I was joking._

_ "Bullshit. I'm the team captain and quarter-back. Girls can't play football, anyways."_

_ My reaction was so instinctual that I didn't know it happen until he was already on his back, one of my fists tied up in the neck of his shirt, the other raised by my shoulder, getting ready to knock his lights out. Dil's hand wrapped gently around my wrist, pulling me out of my trance. I stood up, scowling at Tommy, pointing my finger at him. "I can play the position better than you, anytime, anywhere." I challenged. The others were still caught up in how fast I reacted, except Susie, who knew how I reacted to everything. We were so close, we were like sisters. _

_ Tommy finally recovered from our brief confrontation, pulling himself up. He nodded at Chuckie and Phil, the two standing up. "Right now, back yard." he growled._

_ I smirked. "Are you sure you can handle it? It's raining. I wouldn't want you to mess up your soooo stylish hair." My natural sarcasm dripped off each word, causing his scowl to get darker. I walked past him, out the sliding doors. I stood there, waiting for the guys to assemble. _

_ "Who's the weakest player, out of you?"_

_ Chuckies hand lifted in the air, trying to keep his not-caring facade up while admitting he was the weakest. I smiled at him, a sarcastic, but warm smile. It was my signature smile. "You're on my team, then."_


	2. Football, Scouts, and Strength

_ We started the game, Tommy and Phil on defense, Chuckie and I on offense. Chuckie hiked the football to me, I dodged Phil, easily. Tommy ran at me, trying to go for a full tackle when I shouldered him so hard he flipped over onto his back. Chuckie was already in the end zone, catching the football after I threw it. I helped a wheezing Tommy off his back. We switched sides, Phil hiking the ball to Tommy. Chuckie tackled Phil, making Tommy's only answer to run the ball. He never saw me coming. I tackled him so hard, the ball flew out from his firm grasp. I grabbed the fumble, running straight for our end zone. I smiled as we got another touch down. The game went on like that, Tommy and Phil getting continuously tackled, Chuckie and I doing the only scoring. All of them were doubled over as I stood there, smirking. 'How out of shape they are..' I thought._

_ "So, are you guys finished?" _

_ They nodded, limping back to the house. I followed, making it to the patio before I noticed how wet and muddy we all were. Susie and the girls opened the sliding doors, handing us all towels. I grabbed one, wrapping it around me, then walking into the house, the boys following suit._

_ "HOLY SHIT! You just whipped them with CHUCKIE!" Angelica exclaimed._

_ I nodded, looking at her with a bored expression. The girls, including Susie, gushed over how amazed and proud they were. I smiled, knowing it was the polite thing to do. Finally, a hand reached through the cluster of females, grasping my shoulder and pulling me from their grasp. I looked up into the blue eyes, seeing my muddy, wet, reflection. I waited. _

_ "I'll admit, you're good. Probably the best I've ever seen. I got your back, Aly."_

_ I smiled, nodding. Then a question sprang into my head. "Can I take a shower?"_

_ Everyone just looked at me, amazed at how I was just plain blunt, straight-to-the-point. I raised an eyebrow, waiting. Tommy smirked, then told Dil to show me to the shower and lend me some clothes. I followed the kid, who looked about my age. "Are you a junior, Dil?"_

_ He nodded, "Yeah, are you?"_

_ "Yup."_

_ He showed me to the bathroom, running to his room real quick, grabbing an oversized shirt, a pair of boxers, and a towel, coming back and handing them to me. He avoided my eye contact. I side stepped in front of him, looking at him curiously. "Uhm, did I do something wrong?"_

_ He finally met my gaze, a blush creeping into his cheeks. I stared at the baby-blue saucers in front of me, a shy smile playing on my lips. "No, uhm.. I'll take your ruined clothes and wash them... if you want." he stammered. I nodded, slipping into the bathroom, taking off my soiled clothes, opening the door a crack, holding the clothes out, only my arm showing. The moment the clothes left my hand, the door was shut. I turned on the shower, stepping into the scalding water. I stepped on the clumps of mud falling off of me, hoping it wouldn't clog their septic. I scrubbed the mud off of my arms, trying and failing to not notice the scars that so deeply covered my wrists. I scrubbed the mud from my hair, frowning as my natural curls came out. I stepped out of the shower, squeaky clean, turning it off. I rubbed the towel, quickly, on my body, leaving it damp. Then I went to trying to dry my long locks, finally giving up and throwing it up into a pony-tail. I threw the clothes on, dropping the towel in the hamper. I opened the door, stepping out, then running straight into someone. I staggered back, catching myself on the doorway. I glared up, looking at Tommy, a devious smirk on his lips._

_ "You're wet, Aly, and not the good kind."_

_ "I just took a shower, you dumb ass." _

_ He leaned, putting his arm on the wall, blocking my straight shot to the stairs. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I straightened myself up, tapping my foot impatiently. His smirk just seemed to get more victorious. "So, how about you and I go on a date?"_

_ "Uh, no. Sorry." I ducked under his arm, walking down the stairs, to the kitchen where I heard Susie, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Randy. I stood there, awkwardly, not quite sure how to introduce myself to the adults of this home. Uncle Randy looked up, raising an eyebrow at my attire, before introducing me._

_ "Stu, Didi, this is my niece, Aly. She'll be staying in an apartment down the street. She's the new team captain and quarter back of the Varsity football team." He beamed._

_ Stu grumbled deeply as he looked me over, clearly not impressed with how thin I looked. "So, you're the young girl that took my Tommy's place, is that right?"_

_ My face went blank, as did my mind. I couldn't answer. "Dad, she's way better than I'll ever be. She deserves it. I played her this afternoon. She had Chuckster on her team and whipped Phil and I, 49 to zip." _

_ I relaxed as Tommy walked past me, happy that he truly did have my back. His father faulted, then a look of a type of pride appeared on his face. "49 t-t-.. you, you beat them... you're the most talented... gir-," the look on my face must have been pissed, "player.. player, I said player. You had scouts already looking at you, didn't you?"_

_ I nodded, "Yes, I did. Since I had to be transferred, the scouts will be coming here throughout the season." _

_ I've never seen a man's face light up like that. He knew his own son could get scouted too. _

_ A few days later..._

_ I looked up at the football team, frowning as they all scoffed at me. Only Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil had a straight face, knowing that I would easily whip all the guys._

_ "Look, if you don't believe me, raise your hand."_

_ Everyone except my 3 friends. "Come down here, then, and I'll resign."_

_ They practically tripped over each other. They would rather be under someone that had just barely enough skills then a girl. I smiled so innocently, I heard Chuckie bust out laughing. "I'm not resigning. I AM your captain, I AM the quarter back. Deal with it. All of you that are standing in front of me, I hope you know how many feet are in a mile, because you will run every one of them, over and over, until the last man standing pukes. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" _

_ The power in my voice had them flinching back. They looked at the coach, eyes widening in disbelief as he shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Do what she says, or you'll be doing a lot more than just running."_

_ They filed out, grumbling to each other. I smiled at my 3 friends. "Get over here, now, please."_

_ They walked over to me, all their faces kind of scared. "Pushups, 5 sets of 30."_

_ They grumbled slightly, but complied as I went back to talk to the coach._


	3. ACL, Apartment Flats, and Cuts

_4 hours later.._

_ I wobbled out of the gym and into the parking lot. My ACL and some other tendons and muscle in my right leg were screaming in pain at me. My car was on the complete other side of the parking lot. I cursed the kid that had sliced my leg outside my door back home. Just because he didn't want to lose a damn game doesn't mean he had the right to put my whole athletic career on the line. I tried to keep walking, or wobbling, to my car, but I couldn't. My knees gave out and I fell onto the blacktop. I rolled myself onto my back, staring up at the blackening sky. I rummaged through my bag, gritting my teeth, trying so hard to find my phone when I heard someone cough uncomfortably. I looked over, seeing Dil. My eyes went wide as I realized I was in short shorts, a cut-off top that ended just barely below my sports bra, and I was laying on the ground. "Uhm.. Hi, Dil."_

_ "Why are you on the ground?"_

_ I laughed uncomfortably, turning to my side, trying to push myself up onto my feet. I grimaced as lethal pain was shot throughout my body. His arm wrapped gently around my waist, his other hand wrapping around my upper arm, pulling me up to my feet. He set me on my feet, but quickly grabbed me in a very gentle bridal carry when he saw me flinch the moment my right foot touched the ground. My face heated up, and I kept my head turned so I wouldn't be two inches from his lips. "So, uhm.. thanks." _

_ He laughed slightly. "You're welcome. How come you can't walk?"_

_ "My freshman year I was just outside my front door when some guy, from the team I was suppose to play the next day, drug a knife across the back of my leg, cutting my ACL, some tendons, and damaging some muscle. I attacked him, then told him to get lost. My twin sister, Jade, came up the stairs just as he has made it down the block. If it wasn't for her, I'd of bled out." I shrugged, trying to make it seem like I didn't care when it really made me feel sad.. sad that I didn't bleed out._

_ He didn't answer. I waited, listening to his steps. "Dil?"_

_ Nothing. I turned my head to him. He had this look of complete and utter anger and disbelief on his face. I stared at him, clearly shocked. He stopped walking, sitting me on my hood. "Did he go to jail?"_

_ I shook my head, looking anywhere except Dil's face. "Uhm, do you have a license?"_

_ His voice lightened a little. "Yes, I do. Tommy has the car, and since you can't driveeee... Want me to?"_

_ I chuckled. "Please and thank you."_

_ He picked me up again, helping me to my passenger side, before going back around the car to the drivers. He started the car, driving down to my apartment, listening to my stories and directions. When we got to my apartment, he parked, cutting the engine, coming to my door. I smiled at him, shyly, attempting to stand up. It looked like I could. I took a step, but my knee gave out and I fell into him, panting at how badly the pain was destroying my sense of being able to walk. He picked me up again, carrying me up the stairs to my apartment flat. I opened the door, leaning out of his arms to do so. He walked to the couch, gently setting me on it, then going to my fridge. I head him rattling around in my icebox, wondering why my chest felt like it was going to implode, why butterflies were crashing into the walls of my stomach. He came back, gingerly lifting my legs up, placing them on his lap while he pressed a freezing cold ice pack on the back of my leg. "So, this is a nice flat. How come you don't have.. like.. more things in it?" _

_ I laughed softly, "I'm only suppose to be here a year. Why bring more than I need? I have everything I need in my room, including a mini-fridge. I just kind of live in there." _

_ He nodded, "It's big enough to throw a party in here," eyebrow wiggle, "but I have a serious question, okay?"_

_ I waited. "If you're leg is so messed up, don't deny it, why are you playing football?"_

_ "My leg's fine while playing football, it's the workouts I do after practice and games. You don't get this good at a sport without constantly working out. I have .07% fat in my body. It took me a complete year for the rest of my body to get use to these workouts, it's my knee that's taking forever." _

_ "Oh." Just a simple statement, yet it drove me insane. No one had ever just simply said, 'Oh', to those few sentences. Usually they pressured me into spilling my secrets. I coughed uncomfortably, shifting and grunting in pain. I reached for the remote, putting my wrist right in front of Dil's face. His hand was instantly wrapped around my wrist, twisting and turning it, examining it while I sat there, deer-in-the-headlights. _

_ "Aly... what... are... these?" he said the words with every turn he did to my wrist._

_ I yanked my wrist out of his grasp, a smile on my face. "My cat had an issue with thinking my wrist is a scratch post."_

_ He didn't buy it. I knew he didn't buy it. The scars and fresh cuts where way to deep to be from a cat, but he didn't pressure me into it, just handed me the remote and kept icing my leg.._


	4. Truth, Advice, and Firsts

_1 week later..._

_ "Dil! I don't want to talk about it. Okay?!"_

_ "Aly.. I'm over here everyday, watching you stare at your wrist while I'm in the kitchen, in the bathroom, before you notice I'm in the room. Please, just tell me. I have to know. It's eating me up inside, knowing you hurt and might still hurt yourself."_

_ "I don't! It's from the cat!" I screamed the lie at him, hating him for seeing straight through me. _

_ He walked up to me, pinning me to the wall by placing his arms on either side of my head. He looked me dead in the eye. I couldn't look away, no matter how much I wanted to. His baby blues always got to me, always. I opened my mouth, only to close it again when nothing came out. He waited a good 4 minutes before he caved. _

_ "Aly, fucking tell me, please. I can't handle another day not knowing. I can't handle another hour begging Susie to tell me what happened. I can't handle another minute thinking about it. Please.. I'm begging you."_

_ "Fine." I pushed him away from me, waiting until he sat on the couch. I put one of the pillows on his lap, laying my head away from him. We sat like this every time he came over. He rubbed his hand on my arm, trying to comfort me. I sighed._

_ "When I was 5.. I was raped. When I was 14, my mom beat me. I got into it that year. After that, I was teased relentlessly. Everyone calling me emo, pathetic, attention seeker.." _

_ I tried to stop my body from shaking, the anger trembling me. "I got into anorexia for awhile, after that bulimia, then in the 8th grade, I found out I was super talented in football. I did everything for that sport, and I mean everything. I had never been happier than when I was practicing, or playing a game. Then, when that kid cut my leg, I got back into cutting. Dragging... Cutting deeper, until Jade begged me to stop. I had tried to push through my leg being messed up, but I tore my stitches running. They wouldn't let me after that, but later that year, after the worst few months of my life, I was able to start training again, which is when I started training as hard as I do. That's why I'm so good. Football is the only thing keeping me from doing it again, yet when people talk crap about me, I usually crack. I usually break down crying. I can't handle it. So, there. You know that part of my life. Why football means so much to me. Why I cut. Happy now?"_

_ He had stopped rubbing my arm not long into my rant. His breathing was shallow. I was waiting for it; for him to tell me that I was pathetic. To walk out of my apartment and leave me alone, once again. I sighed, pushing myself up off of his lap. He didn't try to stop me, didn't even say anything. I walked to my bedroom door, standing there, waiting. "Look, you can leave. The doors over there." _

_ I heard him stand up, I heard him walk, but I didn't notice that he had walked right behind me. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling my back to his chest. My breathing shallowed. I had been played like this before. They act all sweet and innocent without saying anything, the moment the words come out of their mouth, it shatters your world and they leave you breathless, hopeless, broken, and on the floor. I tensed up, trying to pull away, but he tightened his arms around me, refusing to let me go._

_ "I don't think you're pathetic. I don't think you did it for attention. I just don't want you to do it, ever again." he whispered in my ear. His voice was all hoarse, like it took everything he had just to say those 3 sentences. _

_ Everything stopped; Time, my heart, my breathing, my life, everything. I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I knew I had my arms wrapped around his neck, lips locked against his, pushed up against a wall. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other going on my thigh, lifting me up on to his hips. I wrapped my legs around him, nibbling his bottom lip. He dumped me on the couch, his lips never leaving mine, while he laid on me, propped up on one elbow, his other hand touching and caressing my taut stomach. I shivered and moaned against his lips, his nails going into my back. I gasped, and that moment gave him complete access to my mouth. I groaned, thrusting against him. Practically fainting as he moaned back, his mouth moving with mine, his tongue wrestling mine for dominance. _

_ I don't know how long we laid there making out, I just know that it was the greatest moment I had had since getting the team captain and quarter-back spot. We were laying there, on my couch, his shirt on the ground, him kissing the scars that he'd find randomly on my body, my shorts and cut-off shirt being moved and shifted so he could find them all. The first ones he noticed after my wrist were the 3 extremely faint scars going from barely above my left eyebrow to my chin. He'd questioned me for those; "Why do I get to be 'pretty'," I twisted the word with disgust, "when I'm so ugly on the inside?" His response: "You're not ugly, in any way, shape, or form. You keep up this front of sarcasm and anger to hide how broken and sad you are on the inside." That had started another make out session._

I smiled at that flashback, it was still my favorite memory of Dil and I. I came out of my thoughts, listening to Susie watch TV. I glanced around my room, seeing my pair of old, creepy scissors.

_Flashback.._

_ "Lil, no offense, but why are you in my room with me while I change?"_

_ She ignored me, picking up my pair of old, creepy scissors. She trimmed a few split ends with it. "I like Tommy, but he only has eyes for you. Why doesn't he like me?" _

_ I hated hearing girls whine. I knew I was boring with how much I complained, only to Dil, though he'd never admit it, but I NEVER whined. Ever. It was against everything I was raised for. "He doesn't have eyes just for me. He likes you, you're just too stupid to actually act on it."_

_ She puffed out her cheeks, her face reddening with anger. "I AM NOT STUPID! WHAT IS YOU-"_

_ I was in her face within seconds, standing in my bra and underwear. "Are you the captain of the soccer team, or what?"_

_ She nodded, still pissed off and not understand where I was going with this._

_ "Are you not the most naturally beautiful girl in the whole damn world, Lil?"_

_ She still nodded, her cheeks fading to a pink._

_ "Then grow a fucking pair and act on it. He definitely likes you, you just have to step up. Good things don't always come to those who wait. Now, get out of my room, get out of my flat, and find your lover boy and while your at it, tell Dil to get over here." I turned my back on her, going through my closet looking for something to wear. She stood there awhile before she practically tackled me into my own closet, hugging me so tightly I gasped. _

_ "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Aly! You're a lifesaver! I owe you so much." She ran out of my room, out of my flat, and 20 minutes later, Dil walked in my room, telling me how Tommy and Lil were finally together before he noticed I was standing at my closet (still) in only my bra and underwear._

_ 3 weeks later.._

_ "I don't want to go in, Dil."_

_ He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. "It's just the first day of school, Aly. It's not that big of a deal," he turned my wrist so it was facing up, "and you covered your scars... not that you should, because it's in your past, but I understand, so it's going to be okay. I promise. We have every class together including lunch, except two. Which is your football class, my soccer, and our different languages."_

_ I sighed, going against every nerve in my body, and walked into the school with Dil. The day went by fast, as did football and my personal training. Dil and I met up outside the girls locker room, he carried me to my car, driving me home, taking me to my apartment, hanging out with me til Tommy would come pick him up. That was the routine for us, everyday. It was the only solid thing in my life and I loved it. I enjoyed it. It was everything to me. _

_ 3 weeks and 5 days after the first day of school.._

_"We won! We won! 4th game in a row!" was the only thing ringing in my ears while I sat on Tommy and Chucksters shoulder, being unbelievably happy. I scanned the stands, looking for Dil, while I continued to scream with the team, still in shock that we beat them 84-28. My eyes finally locked on Dils stupid hat that... Was on... Some random girls head... Who had her arms around Dils neck, her lips pressed up on his. I don't know what happened, all I knew was one second I was queen of the world, the next I had thrown the game ball and it knocked that girl over her seat and on to her face.. _


	5. Stitches, Routine, and Realizations

_ I drove home after the football game, the darkness pressing into my soul, my anger radiating off of me. I didn't notice the headlights in my rear view mirror following me. All I noticed was how pissed, hurt, and angry I was. I pulled into my drive way, grabbing my things, and locking the car. It barely registered that Phil, Tommy, and Chuckie were following me up my stairs, silently. I turned around at my door, looking at them all. I stared each one of them in the eye separately, holding my tongue until my anger was in check. _

_ "What are you guys doing?" I hissed through clenched teeth._

_ The shuffled uncomfortably, not sure if they should answer or not, my anger hitting them in waves. I kept up the look of anger, afraid that if I showed how much pain I was in I would crack in front of the guys that looked to me for strength. I pulled my bag in front of me, digging through it to find my keys when Tommy spoke._

_ "We saw.. what Di-.. what he did. We just want to make sure you're okay..."_

_ I had found my keys the moment he started talking, but kept digging through it to avoid looking them in the eyes when I was so close to breaking. I bit my lip, raising my eyes to theirs. "Do you all want to come in...?"_

_ They nodded, slowly. I turned to the door, my hand shaking so bad I dropped the keys, ("Fuck."). Chuckie stooped past me, grabbing them, then unlocking the door after fumbling with it, trying to figure out which one unlocked it. He held the door open, watching me as I walked past them. I threw my stuff into the front closet, slamming the door shut with my foot. I threw back a "Make yourself at home.", stalking to my room. One of them tried to follow me, but my door slammed in their face, a clicking sound confirming that it was now locked. I looked around my room, taking in the 4 walls with one wall half glass, a bench-type thing curving to its oval shape. I screamed, loud and angrily, grabbing my picture frame that contained a photo of the gang and I, throwing it at my double-door closet, screaming again when the glass shattered. I continued throwing things, kicking and punching, holes appearing in the walls. My wooden bed frame practically falling apart as I kept kicking it with everything I had left in me. The boys' voices were screaming at me, banging on my door, but all I could actually hear was the screams echoing from my mouth through my room. I punched my TV, my hand going straight through the screen. My eyes widened as I screamed bloody murder, the broken glass of the television cutting deep into my already scarred wrist. I tugged my arm out, screaming louder as the glass ripped open my veins, leaving two inches from the crease of my elbow and two more inches from the break of my wrist untouched. I picked it up, throwing it through my closet doors. The boys were starting to manage getting my door open, the hinges starting to break free of the wall, their efforts had greatly increased at the change in my screams; The anger and hurt in my voice changing to pain and horror. I clenched my teeth together, forgetting the warmth of my blood that was flowing down my arm, dripping off my fingers. I grabbed my creepy scissors, going straight for the curtains Dil had helped me pick out that hung off the rods, covering my windows. I shoved the scissors through them, not caring how the perfect white was being stained with my crimson blood. I shredded them, pulling them apart; cutting, tearing, screaming, flinging the shreds behind me. I had half the curtain left when I noticed a gleam coming from the parking lot. My fresh scream died in my throat as I realized Dil was standing there, looking at me with eyes so round he looked like those fish with bubble eyes. He ran up my stairs and out of sight, leaving me staring at my horrid reflection. I had tears running down my blood covered face, the pale-ness of my skin that peaked out of the crimson frightening. My dirty-strawberry-blonde hair was falling out of its hair band, the wavy locks matted and covered in drying blood. I heard the boys yelling at me through my unhinging door, Dils' voice coming through, now, too. Both my hands fell to my side, my fingers still curled around the handle of my scissors. I kept my back to the door, my head low, not even flinching as the door busted down, slamming on my floor. I listened to their intakes of air, the silent shock of how my room was destroyed suffocating us all. _

_ "Get out." I whispered._

_ They didn't move. My knees started shaking, the adrenaline I had been feeling vanished, leaving me noticing how much blood I had actually lost and was still losing. Someones footsteps echoed as they made their way to me. A hand gently tugged my shoulder, trying to pull me around to whoever it was. My grip tightened on my scissors and I spun around, blood splattering across the persons jeans. My eyes were too wet and blurry to make out who was standing in front of me. I raised my scissors, threateningly pointing them at the boys. I rushed forward, everyone scrambling to get out of my way. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I boomed, the boys stood there, scared stiff. I tried to pick up my door, failing, then screaming at how weak I was from blood loss. _

_ "Aly..," Dils voice burned through my head, "You didn't... cut.. did you?"_

_ I blinked, forcing the tears out of my eyes. Everyone's face was shocked, except Dils. Anger rushed back through me, the adrenaline I need coming back to me. "GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. GOD. DAMNED. HOUSE. RIGHT. NOW." I pushed them out the door, blood getting all over them. I slammed it, locking it, then going to the bathroom, searching for the medical kit. I heard the distant, muffled sound of my phone going off, trying to make it's presence known under the destruction zone my room was now. I pulled out the medical kit, popping it open, grabbing the stitching needle, thread, peroxide, and numbing liquid. I gasped at the stinging sensation of the peroxide, getting dizzy and nauseous at the sight of my ravaged forearm. I dumped the numbing liquid over it, prodding it with my finger until I couldn't feel anything. I slowly threaded the needle, stitching my arm back into one piece. I left the unsterilized mess laying on my bathroom floor, heading to the kitchen to get something to eat before I passed out. I leaned myself against the counter, barely able to hold myself up. I reached in, wrapping my fingers around some crackers. I hurriedly ate them, then collapsed onto the floor, darkness drowning me. _

_ The next morning..._

_ I jerked at a loud bang, opening my eyes, then pushed myself weakly off my floor. I fell back onto it, the pain in my left forearm killing me. I rolled onto my back, lifting my arm in front of my face, frowning as I realized I had a 5 inch stitched cut ravaging my arm. I listened to whoever was banging on my front door, finally getting myself up onto my feet. I weakly made my way to the door, unlocking it, and flinging it open. I stared into the eyes of my Uncle and Aunt, then looked past them to the faces of the gang; Tommy, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Chuckie, Angelica, and Dil. My Aunt and Uncle pushed their way past me, rushing to my room. Lucy screamed slightly while Randy collapsed against the door. I listened to them, already knowing the routine, while I stared at the teenagers in front of me. "Go away." _

_ "No, Alys. You need our help, and you and Dil need to talk." Tommy answered._

_ I looked at them, my face still completely blank. A forced smile crept onto my face. All of them raised an eyebrow, looking at me like I'd lost my mind. I grabbed the door handle, locking the piece on it, then turned back to them. "Flick off.", and with that the door slammed, leaving them outside, no way to enter. I wobbled my way to my aunt and uncle, surveying my room with them. My four-poster bed frame was caved in on itself; broken glass, shredded curtains, crumbled plaster, torn and damaged pictures and their frames littered my floor. My destroyed TV was now in my closet, a giant hole in my double doors. My bedroom door was laying in the middle of my room, spots of blood covering it. Blood covered the walls, the floor, the windows. I sighed, hating how I reacted and destroyed everything. "Aly, you can't react lik-"_

_ I cut Uncle Randy off with my hand. "I'll clean it up, use some money from my college funds to refurnish and replace everything. I've got it covered. I didn't hurt myself intentionally, it was a complete accident. I know this flat is in your name, but please, I need some time to myself. I hadn't even woken up when I heard you banging on the door. I can still play football, so everything is fine. Please, just leave. I'll come over for dinner on Sunday, as planned. I love you both, but please.."_

_ They nodded, hugging me, telling me everything will be okay, then walking out of my house. I went into the kitchen, my stomach growling at me. I rummaged through my fridge, looking for something that would help me get my strength up, when someone coughed behind me. I whipped around, a glass container of orange juice in my right hand. Dil was standing across the island, his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I just want to talk, Aly. I need to explain to yo-"_

_ I cut him off, just like I did everyone else. "Get out of my house, Dil Pickles. Now."_

_ "Aly, come on! We need to talk! You cut your-"_

_ I threw the container of orange juice at him, picking up everything in reach and chucking it at him with the strength of the quarter back I was. He ran, trying to get away from me. I ran after him, right on his heels, making sure he was completely outside my front door, before slamming it. I leaned my back against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor, tears flowing down my cheeks as I realized the only person I could talk to, I couldn't. That the only person I felt made me stable, made me unstable. I cried sitting there. I cried cleaning everything up. I cried watching TV. I cried taking a shower. I cried while eating. I cried myself to sleep. _

_ Every day went like that, with different items getting thrown. Nothing changed for a good 3 weeks. _


	6. Ambushes, Crying, and Love

_Around 3 weeks after throwing orange juice at Dil..._

_ I walked into the guidance counselors office, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. I waited as she shuffled some papers together. She finally looked up at me, raising an eyebrow, then pressing a button on her office phone, muttering quietly into the receiver. My brow furrowed; I had never seen a counselor act like this, like she was trying to hide something. I opened my mouth to speak, when someone knocked on the door. I turned my head, confusion banging inside of me. 'Who's here? Why am I here?' The door opened, revealing Dil. He shot me a nervous glance, then walked past my chair to the chair beside me. I was frozen, staring at the door, not sure if I should make a run for it or stick this out. I pushed my chair out, slightly, standing up. I turned back towards Dil and the counselor. "This was never going to work."_

_ I walked out, knowing I was probably going to regret it. I needed to talk to Dil, to figure out why he cheated. We had been official for a week, only a week, and he already cheated on me.. I kept walking, only looking up every now and then so I didn't run into anybody, but the hallways were deserted. No one was walking them, nothing but my footsteps were heard. I walked out the double doors in the west wing, making my way to the football field across the street. I remembered how much it hurt to see Dil everyday, to act like I was fine, like seeing him staring at me, trying to catch my eye, didn't kill me. I made it to the soft astro-turf, slipping off my shoes and socks, throwing them on top of my bag. It was only around 4th period, no one would be on this field until 7th. I checked my stitches, smiling at how there was only about 6 now. I thought about it for a second, wondering if a cartwheel, round-off, or backhand spring would tear the remaining stitches. I decided it wouldn't, and went for it. My landings were perfect, my arm felt fine, my stitches didn't tear. I laughed, joy bubbling up in me, then stopped abruptly. My laughter felt and sounded so foreign to my own ears. I rubbed my hand over my face, then my hair, pulling out the hairband. I put my arm behind my back, checking to see how long my hair was now. It reached the middle of my back, so easy to touch with my hand. I moved my arms in front of me, then one hand over my shoulder, catching all my hair so I could braid it over my shoulder. I tied my hairband at the end, then fell to the ground the weight of one person sitting on me. I grunted, pinned under whoever the hell was on me. _

_ "Aly."_

_ "TOMMY, GET OFF OF ME."_

_ "No. Dil wants to talk. He explained what happened and I believe you need to hear it."_

_ "Tommy, please.. get off... of me.." I breathed; you could hear the unbearable pain I was in, emotionally, breaking into my voice. He grabbed my hands, pinning them behind my back, and helped me up. I struggled against him, grinding my teeth as my stitches started to pull, but he wouldn't let me go. He was determined. I kept my eyes on the ground, refusing to look up, refusing to see who was all with us right now. I flinched as Dil began to talk._

_ "Aly, I didn't cheat on you. Danielle just randomly grabbed my hat at the beginning of the 4th quarter that game, then when we won, she grabbed me and kissed me. I was so surprised, I didn't push her away. I'm sorry. I'd never mean to hurt you. I-I.. I love.. I love you, Aly."_

_ I kept my eyes on the ground, refusing to let myself cry. Part of my mind forgave him immediately, wanting to just jump on him, to forget these past few weeks had happened, but the other part.. It felt he was lying. He was trying to cover up his mistake, to stop me from throwing things at him, to stop avoiding him. I nodded my head, gently tugging my hands in Tommys' grip. He let go, walking away, his job finished. I scratched at my (barely even beginning to be a) scar, unconsciously, not sure what to do next. Dil walked towards me, stopping a foot in front of me. He messed with his hands, clearly not sure what to do. His hand reached out and grabbed mine, pulling it away from my injury. I went rigid, the nostalgia of our relationship before this drama hitting me hard, the anger from during this drama hitting just as rough. I pulled my hand back, looking towards the school, avoiding looking at him. His hand touched my chin, softly wrapping around it, then pulling my face towards his. I tried to keep my gaze on the school, but finally end up staring at the grass behind Dil, still not meeting his face. _

_ "Aly.. I have to know.. Did you cut your-" _

_ My fist had connected with his jaw, knocking him onto his back. I stood over him, looking him dead in the eye, trying to hold back the waterfall of tears I felt coming. "I don't cut myself over people who aren't worth it. You cheated, whether intentional or not, it doesn't matter. I understand what you say happened, but I do not trust you or forgive you." _

_ I walked away, arms wrapped around myself, hugging myself so I didn't fall to pieces. I had almost made it to my bag when strong arms I use to cry into wrapped themselves around my own. He rested his head on the lower part of my neck, talking into my shoulder/neck. _

_ "Please.. just give me another chance, Aly. I promise nothing will happen. We can take it slow. I'll gain your trust and forgiveness. Please, Aly... I love you, I really do."_

_ I shut my eyes tight, gulping slightly. 'Why does that word make my heart pound?' I flinched away from him, trying to put distance in between him and myself, but his arms tightened around me, refusing to break until I gave a verbal answer. I sighed deeply, not sure I could handle this conversation. "Dil.. I don't know.. I don't think I believe you." _

_ He sighed, his arms lacking slightly. I was too tempted to hear what he would say to break free. I moved, rubbing our arms together ever so slightly. I felt something, something that felt like a scab on the inside of his forearm. I froze, my breathing speeding up. My knees got weak, my head swimming. I leaned into Dil, not being able to hold myself up. He laid me down on the astro-turf, looking at me worriedly. He waved his right hand in front of my face, trying to snap me out of my trance. My hand shot up reflexively, grabbing his wrist, rubbing my thumb over the area until I found the scab, running my finger over it to see where it was, how long, how deep. His eyes widened, horror plain on his features._

_ "No." I hissed._

_ "Aly, Calm down. It's not as bad as you think, just listen to reason."_

_ I waited, not sure if I was about to go into shock and die, or if I was just going to die. _

_ "I couldn't handle the thought of you cutting.. Especially cutting because of me. I don't even remember doing it. I just remember taking apart my pencil sharpener, blackness, then realizing I was bleeding. I had hid the razor, but something would happen with us, or I'd be thinking about how much I hurt you and I'd black out, coming out of it to realize I had more cuts. I'm sorry..." _

_ I kept staring at the sky, refusing to blink as the tears spilt over. I felt them well up, drain down my cheeks, then repeat. I could feel his eyes on me, I could feel the pain and worry vibrating off him, clashing with my own, drowning me in a sea so deep and deadly not even a cruise ship would save me. He sat down, next to me, watching my body tremor with the intensity of my breakdown. I cried, but didn't make a sound, keeping the sobs locked inside my chest. I pushed myself onto my side, curling in on myself, my back to Dil. I closed my eyes, locking my teeth, refusing to completely breakdown. I felt a hand touch my waist, then an arm wrap about my waist, pulling me up. I curled into Dil, crying with no sound, shaking with no noise. He held me there til the football players came onto the field. Tommy, Phil, and Chuckie helped him carry me and my stuff to my car, leaving Tommy in charge of the football practice. Dil drove me home, one arm still around me. He carried me up the stairs, through my house, and to my bed. I curled up with my pillow, crying into it. Dil tugged my pillow away from me, taking it's place. I cried into him, for hours, until his phone went off. I shot up, grabbing his phone for him and flipping it open. '__**Is she okay? -Tommy**__' I replied with a yes, curling back onto Dil. He chuckled softly, playing with my hair. I lifted myself onto his chest, looking at his eyes. I smiled, my tears dried up. He smiled back, pushing my bangs behind my ear. I leaned closer to his face, our lips inches apart. "I think we can work through this.."_

_ His eyes popped, his smile unmistakeably brighter. He tightened his arms around me, kissing me with enough passion to set fire to my room. _

_ 1 week later.._

_ "Dil?"_

_ "Yeah, Aly?"_

_ "Well, uhm.. Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"_

_ He turned to me, looking at me with a perplexed look. "Of course. I don't lie about that type of thing."_

_ I smiled, "I love you too."_

_ "Aly?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I'm sorry that happened. I really never meant to hurt you."_

_ I fiddled with my thumbs for a bit, not sure how to answer. "It's okay. I should of asked or talked to you."_

_ He hugged me tight, kissing me passionately._


	7. Newspapers, Arguments, and Trust

I pushed myself off the floor, walking out into my living room. I laid against Susie, hugging her tight. "How's school?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Your friends miss you. I can switch us back early."

I shook my head. "I like it here with Dil.. It's just the drama that's killing me.."

"What happened anyways, Aly?"

_Flashback 3 weeks before Susie appeared at my house..._

_"So, you're the captain and quarter back of the football team, you're only a junior. How's it feel to be on top?"_

_I looked at the school newspaper reporter, an annoyed look playing my features. "It's awesome, I assume. I was captain and quarter back last year, too. It's nothing new to me. I don't really enjoy the spotlight, but football's a passion of mine, always has been. Why not be the best at a sport?"_

_He nodded, moving on to the next question. "So, who's the cutest guy on the team?"_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Uh.. what type of question is that?"_

_"You're the most popular girl, we want to know your opinion."_

_"Tommy, I guess. Chuckie's the second, then Phil."_

_"Aren't you guys best friends?"_

_"Sure. I mean, we hangout a lot, if that's what you mean."_

_He nodded again. "If you weren't in a relationship, who would you date?"_

_I scoffed, "I'm not comfortable with that question, kid."_

_"Come on, Aly. Your fans want to know."_

_"I don't have fans, now leave."_

_"Come on."_

_"Oh, buy a vowel and leave!"_

_He stood up, making a face before leaving the locker room._

_Next day.._

_"So, I'm the cutest, ay?"_

_"Shut up, Pickles."_

_"How come Tommy and Chuckie are before me? I'm hot, too."_

_"He said cutest, idiot."_

_"Chuckie, shut up. You're still before me."_

_"STOP IT." I yelled, tired of their constant bickering. We were sitting at Phils house, waiting for Dil, Kimi, Lil, and Angelica._

_"Make me, Aly."_

_I lunged at Phil, tackling him while the other laughed. We rolled around, laughing and yelling at each other. I finally pinned him down, sitting on his waist, my hands holding his arms down. Someone coughed and we both looked. Kimi had a look of confusion and anger on her face, while everyone else just silently laughed. I jerked up, tripping over Phil's leg. I crashed into the couch, laughing as I pulled myself onto it. Everyone sat down around the TV so we could start our movie night. I curled up into Dil, the wrestling almost forgotten, had it not been for Kimi constantly whispering angrily at Phil._

_The rest of the days ended up like that, I'd be wrestling, or fighting, or playing football, ending up in a not-so-innocent position, having to scramble out of it while the girlfriend of the boy starred me down. It was never intentional, but they slowly started drifting away from me._

_"Angelica, Kimi, Lil! What did I do?"_

_"You're trying to steal our boyfriends, aren't you?"_

_"You all know I wouldn't do that, I have Dil!"_

_They scoffed. "That doesn't mean anything." answered Lil._

_I rolled my eyes, remembering why I stopped hanging out with females. "I wouldn't do that, whether you believe me or not is not my problem."_

_I walked away, leaving them behind me. The days continued like that, ending up with some type of confrontation._

_"Tommy, go away. Your girlfriend hates me."_

_"She doesn't hate you, she's threatened by you."_

_"And the difference is?"_

_He laughed, getting abnormally close to me. I sidestepped and continued the conversation, "She doesn't like me because she is threatened. Thus, she hates me for some godforsaken reason."_

_He nodded, looking at me like he did when we first met. I stepped in front of him, stumbling back when he bumped into me. "Why do you look at me like that? Like you've never seen me before?"_

_He shrugged, "You're hot. You've got a rockin' bod, amazing ass and rack, and a gorgeous face. I understand why she's jealous. Noone can keep their eyes off of you."_

_I laughed, sarcastically. "And I'm your brothers, so yup."_

_I walked away, having pretty much the same conversation on different days with different guys. Everything seemed fine until I was with Chuckie having the same conversation._

_"You're hot. Nice butt, rack, body, face. Girls and guys are jealous." He shrugged._

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Finster."_

_He laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "You know, I say that, but you're like my very sexy little sister. haha."_

_"And you're my pedo big brother."_

_We laughed, the noise echoing around the parking lot. I shrugged out from under his arm, mock punching him before running away. I whipped around really fast, about to make a face at him when he ran straight into me, our mouths hitting each others'. We both grunted, holding a hand up to our mouths. I looked at him, dropping my hand. _

_"It looks like you're wearing lipstick, Aly."_

_I laughed as he moved his hand. "It looks like I smeared my 'lipstick' on your lips."_

_He mock punched me, missing as I dodged him. I heard a growl, bringing me out of my laughter. I looked around, finally finding the body that made the noise. Angelica had a look of pure rage, directed at me. She huffed, then stalked away, going to her own car. I made a uh-oh face at Chuckie before busting out laughing at his face; He was horrified. I waited til he was calmer before hugging him and getting in my own car._

_Three days later, the event of Angelica punching me in the face happened._

I sucked in air as I finished explaining the story to Susie. She sighed, knowing I got myself into these situations way too frequently. I sat up, walking to the fridge. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure, what are we having?"

"Spaghetti, as always. It's the only thing I know how to cook, haha."

"That's a lie. You can cook all types of pasta and Chinese dishes. You only make spaghetti when your upset."

I chuckled, silently disliking that she knew me so well, so much better than my own twin sister. "Where's Jade?"

She mulled over the answer while I heated up the meat and water. "She stayed, I only came because Tommy called."

I nodded, tending to the food. "So, when are you leaving?"

"Whenever I feel the situation is controlled. I finished enough early homework to last a week."

I turned around, looking her in the face. "I'm fine, Susie. Believe me."

She frowned slightly. "I know, but I just don't trust everyone else."


	8. Family, Homecoming Week, and Proposals

It had amazed me that Susie didn't trust the friends she had grown up with. When I had questioned her about it, she simply said I was family and that, even though they're family, also, she would feel worse if she left her own flesh and blood to suffer at her own friends work. She wouldn't talk about it after that.

It had been thirteen weeks since I had started school here and we had one game left, which turned out to be our homecoming game, with a dance on the day afterwards, Saturday. Dil and I had our formal wear already picked out, but I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to go anymore, with all the drama going on, I could only see myself in alot more trouble then normally if I went.

"I guess you should get going to school, huh?"

I glanced back over at Susie and nodded. I looked in the mirror quickly, a soft smile gracing my lips as I looked at my reflection. I had a pair of my grey camo shorts on, a pair of grey sweats falling off my hips, barely showing the shorts. A bright green tank top over my sports bra, with a midriff cut off grey shirt on top of it all, and to finish it up, I had a bright green, knit hat on. I grabbed my black jacket, shrugging it on, then going and putting on a pair of soft, fuzzy boots. I waved bye to Susie one more time before walking out my door, down the stairs, and to my car. I hurriedly threw all my stuff in the back, climbing in and starting the car to warm it up. I put the heater on full blast, hating how cold is was december. I buckled my seatbelt, then took off to the Pickles' residence.

Dil came out with Tommy, patting his brother on the shoulder before making his way to me. I smiled at his outfit: a purple poncho, a bright orange shirt under that, with a pair of blue jeans and his sneakers, along with his shirpa hat. His backpack was dragging on the ground, slowly melting the path it was being drug upon. He opened the door, throwing his bag into the back, and sat down in the passenger seat, leaning over to kiss my lips softly, hand on my cheek. I felt the flush come up into my cheeks, but I was thankful we could blame that on the frosty weather. He leaned back into his seat, and buckled up. I smiled at him nervously, then pressed the CD button on my radio, and drove off.

We listened to the song playing, singing along and repeating it over and over until we got to the school.

"..Tell your boyfriend, boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him."

I laughed at that line and turned off the car. I grabbed mine and Dil's bag before getting out of the car. I tossed Dil his backpack while still laughing. I walked to the front of my car and sat on the hood. We had gotten to school early, so we decided to wait on everyone to show up.

"Interesting song you chose to play, Aly."

I shrugged, ignoring the blonde behind me.

"Oh, a little mad that I punched you yesterday, ay, Aly?"

I heard her tsk me and walk off, her heels clicking on the black top.

"She seems in a _great _mood." Dil stated.

I laughed, but it was empty of most emotion. I had decided earlier this morning that I wasn't going to fall into her tricks. I was going to keep my head high and ignore anyone that has an issue with me. I needed to stay focused this week.

I felt Dil intertwine his fingers with mine and tug me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him, kissing his cheek, before walking to the front doors of the highschool with my head held high, and the confidence I should have, but completely lack.

_ 4 days later.._

"I'll be at your game."

I jumped at Susie's voice, not knowing she was awake. "O-okay, thanks."

She smiled and patted my shoulder, going back into my room.

In a few hours, I'd be on the football field, tackling and throwing, trying to make sure our team won the homecoming game. The stress I was feeling was immense. I couldn't seem to calm my nerves. I was practically a wreck. I had never been this nervous before. It was excruciating. I walked across my living room and threw open my balcony doors, letting the chilled air escape into my apartment. It flushed my skin, but felt amazing. I went and sat on one of the chairs I had, pulling out my phone to check my messages.

"Good luck! I love you!" -Jade

"Good luck today, Aly. Everything that's going on will be over soon. Trust me." -Josh

I smiled at these, loving how they still kept up with me, but a wave of guilt crashed over me. I hadn't been paying attention to my old home's football team, my old team. My friends. I sighed, clicking on Josh's name to call him. He answered after the third ring.

"Hey, Alley Cat."

"Hey, Josh. How's everything been at school?"

"Eh, decent I guess. It's school, haha, you?"

"It's been okay. Alot's been going on, but you obviously already know about it."

"Yeah, Jade kept me updated."

"So, you two are back together?"

I could practically hear him shrug. "I guess. Well, honestly, I don't know. She's like.. off and on with me.. I mean, we've been dating for a good few years-"

"Five years, exactly, tomorrow."

"Yeah - wait, how'd you know that?"

"Twin telepathy. haha."

"Yeah, good joke. haha. But five years tomorrow, but.. I mean.. We never really broke up, just had a bunch of fights, but isn't that what relationships are about?"

"When you fight like a married couple, protect eachother like siblings, love eachother like lovers, and are bestfriends? Yeah. haha. Ya'll are a real relationship, kid."

He sighed in relief. "I actually have a favor to ask you."

"Hm?"

"I was planning on.. proposing.. to her..."

I stared at my phone like a dumbass, then finally got my wits together. "WHAT!?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I want to marry your sister. I just need to plan the perfect day. Something she'll really enjoy."

"You want me to plan it for you, don't you?" I accused, laughing all the same.

"Yeah, I do. Please?"

"Of course! You're going to be my freakin' brother in law!" I couldn't help but jump up and down on the back porch, screaming, "YES!"

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"You're one of my bestfriends, Josh. Of course I don't like you. I love you, dummy."

He laughed, "Well, I gotta go, Alley Cat. Keep me updated on your plans for this, and keep it to yourself, alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I gotchu. Alright, see you later, and good luck today!"

"You too." Then he hung up.

I pocketed my phone after checking the time. I walked in the house, still bouncy, and closed the door, then grabbed my football gear and took off out the front door. With a "Bye, Susie, see you later!" I was gone.


	9. Haven't been able to update! Sorry :(

Sorry that I haven't been able to update! I will try my hardest to update by the 4th. Wish me luck C:


	10. Don't have a computer :(

Sorry that I haven't been able to update. I'm seriously terribly sorry. I have no computer. I have no way to post. Other onlrelays on I can't post this is bc I still had one last file thing on here before it deleted. I'm either going to take this story down or just leave it up til I can update.

Sorry again. I feel horrible.


	11. Sorry

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated.

Alot has happened..

I don't know what I'm going to do with this story at the moment,

but I am going to continue it.

I don't know when, but I will.

Sorry.

I just had the death of my fiance two months ago...

so just give me a bit,

and before then i was moving too much and didn't have a computer.

Once again,

sorry.

-audresacoolkid


End file.
